Automobiles communicate with other vehicles via external signals such as left or right turn signal lights blinking and brake light(s) illuminated. The accurate processing of visual signals is dependent on the awareness of the driver at the time that the signals occur. Visual confirmation of turn signals and brake lights are important to maintain proper separation between vehicles in front, behind, and to the sides of the vehicle. As well, vehicle drivers must constantly take in other visual signals such as road signs, etc. These communication systems are dependent on the visual awareness of each driver.
Moreover, traffic congestion continues to increase as population increases and required road capacity exceeds the safe capabilities of transport arteries. Efforts to reduce traffic congestion such by obtaining and providing information about current traffic conditions to individual drivers and organizations are needed; this need will only increase. Current methods employ computer-enabled, color-coded displays on a map of a geographical area featuring information about current traffic congestion on major roads in the geographical area. The traffic map information is sent to cellular telephones, GPS units and other portable consumer devices, etc. However, while such current traffic information provides some benefits in particular situations, the lack of accurate information about future traffic conditions is a source of problems. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved traffic control system that uses predictive models of traffic congestion based on actual vehicle location and destination information combined with the capability for wireless communication from the control system directly to vehicles. This system would improve both traffic flow and safety for drivers while reducing congestion on roadways.